vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mio Takamiya
|-|Mio Takamiya= |-|Spirit Form= |-|Reine Murasame= Summary This profile contains spoilers for the Novel Date A Live. Proceed with caution. Mio Takamiya (崇宮澪, Takamiya Mio?) is a mysterious person connected to both Shido and Mana's past. She is also known as the Spirit of Origin (始原の精霊, Shigen no Seirei?), due to her existence being the source for the appearance of other Spirits. she was summoned into the world by Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, Ellen Mira Mathers, and Elliot Baldwin Woodman Isaac. However, her summoning also caused the first spacequake in history at some point of the frontier between China and Mongolia, killing over 150 million people and starting a chain of similar disasters around the world that would last approximately six months. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C. Possibly 2-C with the power of Deus Name: Takamiya Mio Origin: Date A Live Gender: Female Age: 30 Classification: The Spirit of Origin, Code name: Deus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1; Mio possesses an Eternal life), Subjective Reality (Spirits are able to create things from their imagination with their reiryoku, even desired situations), Shapeshifting, Energy Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification (Spirit's Astral Dress nullifies physical damage to an extent; she can also cancel instantanously any attack she can look at), Memory Manipulation (Erased all kurumi's memory, planed to erase all memories of "Shido Itsuka" from the world), Reality Warping (As the spirit of origin, she is able to rewrite reality, Westcott wanted the power of the spirit of origin for rewriting the entire world), Law Manipulation (Mio's main power is based on manipulate the laws of the world with the angel Ain Soph, she can instantanously create all law she want, she especially created a law where nothing can affect "Takamia Mio" and reverted to the user of the attacks, Prevent everyone to escape to her dimension by creating a law where "nobody can escape from the dimension" and many other law to kill all other spirits, she is stated to have the control to all law of the world), Death Manipulation (Her second power, the angel of death is able to kill instantanously all living and even non-living things like robots, energy and even objects. Her power is described to reduce everythings into zero and completly ignore durability), Existence Erasure (The third power of Mio's angels, Ain has the power to completly erase the existence of the targets, he is described as ignore all laws and erase the target completly, vanished into nothingness), Time Manipulation (She can manipulate the flow of time in her dimension, she can slow or accelerate). Resistance to Information Analysis (she is able to hide literally all infos about her, machines can't analyze her and even the angel Rasiel who possesses the Omniscience ability can't see informations about her), Life Manipulation (Unaffected by Kurumi's "Time devourer"), Spatial Manipulation (Unaffected by the space time rip caused by the spacequakes), Time Stop (According to Kurumi, she has no way to defeat Mio, even with her time abilities which bypass durability), Mind Manipulation (Spirits are unaffected by Miku's mind control, Shidou with the use of Gabriel can't even affect her), Fate Manipulation (Nia's Future Describing won't work against full form spirits), Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (Mio isn't able to kill herself, her own abilities aren't enough to commite sucide). Mio possesses the powers of all spirits. Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Her birth created the spirit world, an adjacent world named "Territory", an entire Universe with her own space-time larger than the Cosmos which is infinite. Mio is able to overwrite the Cosmos with her own world and control it entirely.). Possibly Low Multiverse level with the power of Deus (According to the author, Mio is able to wipe out all of existence, which include two world, the Cosmos and the Spirits world (See note 1 below)) Speed: At least FTL (Completly outclassed all Spirits and killed them, even shido with Time acceleration can't attack her) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Her birth created an entire universe, so she should be able to withstand all of this energy) Stamina: Limitless with Law Manipulation Range: Dozen of kilometers with Death Manipulation,' Universal+' with Law Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Dimensional Travel Intelligence: High (Was able to perfectly learn Japanese in few days, Mio also demonstrated to be able to make elaborate plan, control people and predict their action perfectly according to her plan. Nigh-Omniscient with Rasiel Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Ain Soph Aur = *'Ain Soph Aur (万象聖堂 (アイン・ソフ・オウル):' Banshō Seidō lit. Sanctuary of All Things In Creation) A flower containing a silhouette of Mayuri at the center of the petals. Following the command to bloom, the flower constantly emits particles of light that instantly kills everyone that comes in contact with it, except for those protected by an Astral Dress or a strong enough . Her light of "absolute death" can't be countered by any defense regardless of the Durability and the composition of it, even things that have no life can be killed by imposing "death" on them, this light killed, Nia Described this ability as a "light of absolute death" that "reduces everything to zero in the blink of an eye" *'Henet [蕾砲 (ヘネツ )]:' Summons a small palm size flower bud that releases a concentrated energy beam of particles from Ain Soph Aur. Anything that comes in contact with the energy beam will instantly die regardless of any defense. Mio is able to impose death without using attacks, she can "order things to die" Returning them into zero, she wiped out all shidou's attcks just by order those to die. |-|Ain Soph = *'Ain Soph (輪廻楽園 (アイン・ソフ):' Rinne Rakuen lit. Samsara of Paradise) A huge tower decorated with flowers and branches that pierces the sky and reshapes the surrounding landscape, giving it a monochrome, chessboard-like appearance. Within this area of effect, Mio can freely manipulate the laws of reality. She also states that the was originally derived from this ability. She is stated to have the control of all logics and law of the world. |-|Ain = *'Ain (アイン):' An Angel of the void without a physical form. Described as Mio's trump card, it instantly illuminates the entire world with light before erasing whomever or whatever she desires from reality. Key: Spirit of Origin Note 1: Mio's tiering is explained in this blog, the cosmology of the verse is important for her statistics. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Date A Live Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Death Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Gods Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Space Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Memory Users Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Spirits Category:Tier 2 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings